


Hail! The Horsemen Ride

by OrangeZest100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Four Horsemen, Gen, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/pseuds/OrangeZest100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spoilers for Episode 1 of Season 3.</p><p>A Teen Wolf Horsemen AU, thus creating an alternate timeline and different perspectives on past events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail! The Horsemen Ride

                Stiles can feel the prescription pills he’s been smuggling moving within his pockets, but the pressure in his school is more important than illegal drugs, even if his dad is the sheriff.  He can still feel the fear from the deer of the night before, it took his an hour and a half to calm it down and cross it over.  As it is he hasn’t really slept in weeks.  When he sits next to Lydia in English he can practically see her taunts about addiction rolling through the air.  He winces when his head pounds particularly bad, leans over slightly and says “it’s not Peter.”  Lydia glances at him sharply, glancing around before replying.

                “How is it not Peter?  You said the deer was so scared that it killed itself, it sounds like plague to me.”

                “It’s different okay.  Less…contrived and more instinctual, blood boiling fear; I just know it’s not Peter alright?  It doesn’t have his flavor, let alone his flair for the dramatic.  Besides, we’re just lucky that Chris Argent hasn’t out-ed Allison or Derek out-ed Peter.”  When pain shoots through his body this time, he clenches his fist.  He keeps it clenched.

                “They’re getting worse.”  Lydia almost looks concerned.  (He knows she _is_ because she’s been helping him smuggle the drugs in the first place, but that doesn’t mean it will show on her face, Stiles knows.)

                “Because whatever this threat is, it’s getting closer.  It might be here already.”  When the birds smash into the windows Stiles feels every one, feels every living creature turn into a spirit, feels their spirits still stuttering in fear, and it’s harder to calm them and bring them to the afterlife when he’s pretending to be human.  He tries, and by the end he’s exhausted and the police have talked to most of the class.  He waves to his dad as Allison escapes her dad for two minutes, whispers in his vicinity “it wasn’t Peter” and Stiles almost rolls his eyes.  He pulls out his phone, the one only three people know about , sends the mass text declaring a meeting, same place, as soon as possible.

TEXT  From Death:  Recipients: All  _meeting .now. same place. Starts when everyone gets there._

                Stiles waits impatiently by the pool, Lydia and Allison trailing in behind him and Peter appearing last by jumping off the balcony (dramatist).  Stiles crosses his arms, absentmindedly pets another terrified animal spirit who had wandered to him, tries to calm it.  “So, are we going to address the mystery threat that we’ve silently been preparing for all summer?”

                “It’s not a mystery threat.”  Stiles narrows his eyes, at Peter silently asking for him to continue.  “It’s an Alpha pack, it’s been coming since Gerard died.”

                “You just thought to tell us this now,” Allison barks, hands raised in preparation for combat, but Peter simply shrugs.

                “As Fearless Leader Number 1 said: preparation; besides, there’s not anything we could have done before they got here.”

                “Well _I_ for one, could have stocked up on wolfsbane,” Allison retorts.

                “I’m ahead of you.  I have enough wolfsbane to kill the entire _human_ population of this town, it can handle five alphas.  I’d rather try a more…humane approach first.  We all know what it does to the mind.  I may be cruel and unreasonably psychotic but I don’t really want to torture 5 werewolves to death over the course of several days.”

                “Well, we’ll need a game plan, one that doesn’t involve werewolves.”

                “Thank you Fearless Leader Number 2,” Peter mutters at Lydia, but they’re all watching Stiles as he begins pacing.

                “Can you track them,” he asks.

                “I can only track individual ones through sent, there’s no guarantee they’ll be together.”

                “Lydia?”

                “I can’t guarantee anything either.  Our best bet might be if Allison sets a trap.”  Stiles just hums, stops and stares blankly at the wall, mind spinning as it tries to concoct some sort of game plan, because they _need_ one to save this town.  Four lone werewolves can’t do it by themselves.

                “The animals are too scared for me to ask them questions.  What I’d need is someone too-“  He flinches when a girl walks through the wall.  He can tell the others don’t see her just as he can tell the wounds that made her die, dark against the ghostly otherness of her skin.  (Ghosts or rather spirits that have yet to pass on, Stiles has always noted, seem to be in slightly pale undertones of their normal selves, becoming more and more monochrome as time goes by, but their cause of death is always obvious to him.)

                “You can see me,” she whispers, awestruck and slightly terrified, and the after-tremors of her murder echo throughout the room, spawning goose-bumps on Stiles’ skin.

                “Where’d the Alpha pack kill you, it’s important.”  She manages to tell him, through her confusion and fear not words, and he whispers it aloud.  “Locker room.”  The others take off Peter barely trying to hide his wolf form as they dash to the rescue, but Stiles stays behind takes the girl’s hand.

                “You’re warm,” she says with a hint of sadness, staring at his hands before looking him in the eye, “I’m dead.”

                “Yes, you are, but it’s calmer now.  Everything past is always calmer, and it’ll be easier for you to cross if you find a sense of tranquility.”  Stiles presses his thumbs into her hands softly as a form of reassurance.

                “I can’t, I have to tell the Alpha, Scott McCall-“

                “You don’t have to tell Scott _anything_.”  Stiles says softly, even though he wants to know what it is, so badly, but this is his duty, his job, and he will not disrespect the rules of this.  “Nothing can be said now, nothing felt, and you have earned your place in peace.  _Let go_.  Let yourself enjoy eternity.”  Stiles can tell she’s crying, but she stiffens her neck, gives a small nod, and with a smile and a leading hand Stiles leads her through a door only she can see.  He feels her go.  He feels her happiness, for a fleeting moment, and smiles to himself before running off to find the others.  He finds them outside the empty locker room and Lydia shakes her head.

                “The girl,” Peter asks solemnly, staring at the door as if he can still see the body behind it, and maybe he can, maybe the image is burned on his retinas.

                “Passed,” is all Stiles says but it’s all that they needed, and they stand for a moment in silence.  “We have to ban together, with the werewolves.  It’s our best bet of getting immediate information, are best chance of ending this quickly.”

                “Stiles,” Allison hisses angrily.  “They’ll find out.”

                “So they will, but we can explain it, we have to, and they need us for this.”


End file.
